Weakness
by Kei9chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the infamous nostar, has finally had it with Natsume’s behavior and being with him for five years has shown her that there is no way to melt the ice around him… But then again, knowing his weakness is another thing…
1. Mikan's Anger

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this except the plot. So please get of off my back. Thanks!

**Weakness**

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura, the infamous no-star, has finally had it with Natsume's behavior and being with him for five years has shown her that there is no way to melt the ice around him… But then again, knowing his weakness is another thing…

**Mikan's Anger**

I was going to kill Natsume, so help me god.

He was seriously trying my patience.

"Hey Natsume! Didn't I tell you to come here and help us?" I called out angrily. I would've gone to him if I wasn't carrying a very big and heavy box together with a few students. It was the festival again so we were trying to put together a Haunted House which was supposed to scare people – another great idea from me.

I saw Kokoroyomi-kun narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Damn him! He's reading my mind again!

I saw him glare at me from being sworn at and left without so much as a word.

Oh well, another one left. More people seem to not think this wasn't important or wasn't going to succeed like the last time and only few even from our class joined to help make the haunted house.

Damnation to them all!

Man, I really should stop hanging out with Natsume so much.

I'm swearing more now and I didn't used to swear at all.

Oh yeah, almost forgotten about him!

I was about to call out to him again when I noticed he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Okay, now that's it." I muttered furiously as I quickly went to where I know he would be but not before leaving the box and a few pointers here and there to Iincho since my so-called best friend didn't want to help me.

And I found him.

Well, after being with him for five years or so, I should really know something about him.

"Natsume, I told you to help us, didn't I?" I asked heatedly.

"Yeah." was the simple reply.

"So why didn't you help us?" I said exasperatedly. "At least, you could've have shown compassion or be a gentleman for once in your life."

"Just because I'm your partner and consider yourself as my friend doesn't mean you can order me around." Natsume said flatly. "Don't flatter yourself, Sakura."

That hit a nerve.

I know he cares about me even a little bit.

That's why he stuck with me even when I'm so annoying.

And he does these little sweet things too, like carry my books when I can't carry them and from time to time, help me get more control of my alice.

So it really hurt me when he shoved into my face like I don't mean anything to him and the fact that he called me _Sakura_ had done it.

"I quit." I said as I look at him straight in the eyes.

He looked right back at me.

Aha! I caught his attention!

"I quit from being your partner, your friend. I've done everything in my power to make you at least open up and make you see that even when bad things happen it's not wrong to smile again." Okay that sounded cheesy but it was flat right out my point so I continued on anyway. "I give up. I'm sorry Natsume."

I walked away, half expecting he'd call out to me and say sorry and tell me not to leave him.

Oh puh-lease! That will be the day when I sprouted wings and join the pigs.

--

I opened my eyes as I woke up from a very deep sleep.

All that work for the festival had finally gotten its toll on me as I look at my reflection with the bags under my eyes.

I was no longer the infamous _no star_; I was actually a two-star student now. But that didn't hinder the other students from making fun of me still and the fact that I was to supposed to be an honor student long ago and wasn't because of a certain teacher just made them make more fun of me and get me into trouble, most of the time. Although when I'm with Natsume, nobody dared to insult me except, of course Natsume himself and my best friend.

_Natsume._

I almost forgot what I said yesterday to him.

_I quit_.

Can I really do that?

I'm so used to him and aside from his best friend, Ruka; I'm the only other person he can tolerate; actually the only girl he can tolerate.

Hotaru and he don't really talk much.

But they seem to have an understanding of sort and love to torture me.

I smacked myself in the head.

"I quit. I quit. I quit." I said to myself repeatedly.

I can't take back what I said or there will be no more dignity on my behalf.

And that's not saying much either.

So how will I get through today? We're usually together with our little group and surely they'll know something's up.

Ignore them. This wasn't the first time it happened; I mean, the two of us fighting but this was different because when I said _I quit_; I was serious and meaning I'm cutting all my ties of him.

I can do that right?

_Just because I'm your partner and consider yourself as my friend-_

That phrase just can't get of off my head and frankly, I was so hurt by that I actually cried for a little bit.

Okay, a little bit is quite an understatement.

A lot actually because after all those years, I truly considered myself one of his friends if not, one of his _closest_ friend and I prided herself for being quite close to him too.

Used to anyway. I thought bitterly.

And he really meant it.

So that's that huh! After all that I've done for him, all that I've sacrificed; it just meant absolutely nothing.

My anger was rising again and there was a perfectly good reason too.

You don't give a damn about me?

Let's see then Mr. Hyuuga Natsume.

You're going to regret everything you've done to me since we first met.

--

**EyesOnKay: **So watcha think? My very first Gakuen Alice fic! I just hope you all like it and read and review! I'll try to update much faster! Um, really sorry for the mix up… I checked out this website to know his whole name and Hinata was the name there… I really am sorry… Thanks for the feedback too… love it (:

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **Sickeningly Sweet**


	2. Sickeningly Sweet

**Sickeningly Sweet**

_What am I supposed to do now? _I asked myself as I stared blankly at the door.

_Open it, perhaps?_ A voice in my head answered back.

_Shut up!_ I shot back.

Okay, I'm really starting to lose my mind.

Well who wouldn't? I oh-so intelligently declared a little while ago that I will avenge myself and I forgot to know one thing about the whole payback scenario.

_How the hell am I supposed to make him pay?_

This is probably the hardest problem I've ever encountered in my life.

And I've been thinking about that ever since I woke up, took a shower and got dressed which was well over two hours ago.

Natsu- no, Hyuuga, seems to have no sort of weakness at all.

So as a result, I've been staring at the door for quite a while now.

_How? How? How?_

I racked my brain for an answer.

And as if the heavens heard me, a sudden flashback told me what I was supposed to do.

_Aside from his best friend, Ruka; I'm the only other person he can tolerate; actually the **only **girl he can tolerate._

--

I was very, very confused.

And when I'm confused, my temper tends to rise.

Thus it explains why there were burnt remnants of trees that were supposed to be there.

And it was all due to one person.

_Mikan Sakura._

Mikan was acting, well, very un-Mikan like and it was bothering me to hell.

It all started when I didn't help them with their _Haunted House_ thing and Mikan followed me to give me the sermon of the year.

I was very irritated with her by then and plus, she added all that _I quit_ crap too.

I know I should've said sorry or something but what she said made me even more pissed off.

And then there was the pride thing.

Besides, it was Mikan; she'll probably come back, given a few days or so.

And she did; just that morning too.

But I would've like it much better if she hadn't turn up so soon because she became really weird and confused the hell out of me.

She was acting so nice, so nice that I actually wondered if she have been abducted by aliens and was replaced with a Mikan look-alike who was more annoying than the real one.

I mean, she didn't argue with me at all today nor scream, glare, sermon, threaten, insult and all of which has the same meaning to it.

And that says a lot especially since it was Mikan we're talking about.

It was sickening really.

That at one point, she actually did something I never thought she'd do.

It never even crossed my mind until it happened or after it happened anyway.

"Hey Natsume," she called out to me.

I continued walking to wherever the road could take me though just far, far away from her since she was annoying me to hell that day.

Albeit, she didn't seem to lose her spirit at being ignored and proceeded in front of me.

"What do you want, Mikan?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

She smiled sweetly.

"You know, Natsume, you're so handsome." She said and added a flutter of her eyes.

I blushed considerably but managed to get my composure back.

I didn't even know why I blushed. It's not like I haven't heard that before.

"Go away, Mikan. I don't have time for this." I said aggravated, and was going to continue walking when she grabbed my sleeve and made me face her.

The very sweet smile was still on her face.

"Oh, you know, Natsume, that's what I really like about you." She said in a honey-like voice that made me cringe.

"Your personality contradicts you're alice; so warm yet so cold." She drawled on as she touched my cheek and I saw her going closer and closer that I can nearly feel her breath on mine and when I thought she was leaning in to kiss me, she passed my face and whispered seductively in my ear, "And that's just my type."

And I blushed into 100 shades of red.

I was still struck speechless when she decided to leave.

"Goodbye, cutie. Miss you already!" She said and blew me a kiss.

A few minutes have passed…

_And mind still not processing…_

A few minutes more…

_Duh…duh..duh.._

Can process incoherent words only…

A few minutes more…

And I finally managed to think thoroughly and closed my mouth which was agape earlier on.

Thankfully, the heavens didn't hate me as much as I thought it did, so she was gone after that plus no one saw the whole ordeal and saved my dignity.

Therefore, when I reached a secluded area, I vented my frustration of acting like some moronic asshole at the trees.

Oh, the poor, poor trees.

--

I smirked haughtily as I watched Natsume from afar; burning trees here and there.

Don't get me wrong, I feel for the trees.

I really do but this was just way too good to pass up being arrogant.

Besides, it's not like I always do this; usually I'm the one being smirked at.

But I still can't believe it! My plan or the first part of my plan actually worked; worked better than I could have imagined plus the look on his face was priceless that I had to use all my self-control to keep myself from laughing.

However my revenge still wasn't finished yet, and since the first part which is **_to act like a love-stricken girl_ **worked; I was sure the second one will work too _if _my discovery is right anyway but I'm sure he'll be very frustrated by this one.

Get ready for one hell of a payback, Hyuuga!

You won't know what hit you!

And so, an evil smile appeared on my face.

--

**EyesOnKay: **Thanks for the reviews! Love them! Tune in the next chapter! Natsume will go crazy about the second part of the plan.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Driven To Madness**


	3. Driven To Madness

**Driven To Madness**

I sighed heavily.

It was lunch time already and I still haven't seen even a hair of Mikan's.

_Maybe she went to the town?_

A voice in my head offered.

No, she didn't and besides she can't; I'm her partner and I'm supposed to go with her when coming out of the academy.

_Why do you care anyway?_ The voice asked accusingly.

_I don't care! It's just weird when no loud-mouthed annoying girl was around._ I denied vehemently.

It's already been five years since she showed up in my life and she always appeared out of nowhere every morning just to greet me even when we're fighting but then again, she'll greet me alright; if you call an insult a greeting, nevertheless she still showed up so don't blame me for suddenly worrying about her besides she's been acting every weird lately too.

_Excuses…excuses…_

I shook my head.

There was that voice again which leads me to think that I'm going mad and it was all Mikan's fault.

_Where the hell is she anyway?_

And as if she heard me, I saw her walking towards the cafeteria which I just came out of, wearing something that leaves little to the imagination and with none other than…

My freaking best friend, Ruka, who was also carrying her books.

_What the fuck?_

She was smiling prettily and then laughed when Ruka talked to her.

I was still looking at her with widened eyes when she passed by me.

I didn't even glance at my so-called best friend.

My attention was all on her.

And then I realized…

She _ignored_ me.

She flat out _ignored_ me.

--

I grinned.

_Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better!_

I had actually convinced Ruka to help me get back at Natsume although he didn't seem to think the plan would work; but it did. It did very well and for the second time around, the look on his face was priceless yet again.

"Thanks Ruka." I said and smiled gratefully.

We were still eating at the cafeteria.

"No, problem." He said. "Though, I still don't see why this would affect him; no offence Mikan."

I shook my head.

"None taken, but rest assured it did." I said firmly.

"How come you're so sure?" Ruka asked with raised eyebrow.

"Besides from the look we saw in his face, a little bird told me." I simply said.

Ruka's eyebrow shot up again but didn't say anything.

It'd taken a lot of bribing but I managed to convince Kokoroyomi-kun to read Natsume's mind and he did and by using one of Hotaru-chan's inventions, he messaged to me that it worked so now I'm sure that the rest of my second part of the plan would do good as well.

I beamed at Ruka and then continued eating.

This is going to be a great day.

--

_I was going to strangle her._ I concluded as I saw her a few feet away from me, surrounded by guys; thankfully though my best friend was nowhere to be seen.

Not only did she have the nerve to ignore me, but she seems to be flirting with every guy in the whole academy.

_Oooh, the green-eyed monster is there again._ A voice in my head cooed.

_I am not jealous. _I thought furiously. _I just don't think prancing like a prostitute with what she's wearing is healthy for her. Besides the fact, that a lot of guys want her though only god knows why, and is going to take advantage of her state. _I added.

_You do know you're exaggerating, right?_ The voice answered back. _What she's wearing is nowhere near like a prostitute; it just shows more skin than the usual ones she wears and besides she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. And since when did you care anyway?_

_I don't. _I said firmly but my battle with myself was stopped when someone called me from behind.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said.

_Oh, great! Just great! Just the person I wanted to see!_ I thought sarcastically as I started walking away from him.

I didn't feel like talking to him after what he did.

_What did he do anyway?_ The voice asked but I never had the chance to answer because my so called best friend turned me around.

"What the hell's your problem?" Ruka asked angrily.

"It's none of your business." I shot back and continued walking.

"Oh god! I can't believe this." Ruka said with a disbelieving voice. "You're actually mad at me because of Mikan."

I stopped and faced him again.

"And since when is this about her? I just don't feel like talking."

Ruka shook his head, not believing one word of what I said.

"Don't worry, Natsume. I have no interest in her. She's all yours." Ruka said before he started walking in the opposite direction.

I looked at his retreating back guiltily.

We were best of friends since birth and for me to take out my anger on him just because of a girl wasn't fair or even right.

_So I was right! You were jealous! _The voice said triumphantly. _And don't even think of saying excuses, that's the only reason, why you could be mad at a girl in your situation._

I shook my head yet again.

_I really am going crazy,_ I thought firmly.

Mikan was messing up my mind and I don't even know why what's she's doing is troubling me.

_Then go and talk to her…and see what her problem is…_ the voice suggested and for the first time, I actually considered to listen to the freaky voice in my head.

But to be able to talk to her, I have to do one thing first.

_Find her_.

I started looking in the cafeteria then in the gardens, the classrooms where she studies, the medical ward, the faculty and even in the library but I still couldn't find her.

I even asked a couple of students, swallowing my pride in the process but still she was nowhere to be found.

_Where in the world could she be?_

And then I saw her…

In quite a secluded area in the woods with only guys for company as well…

They were seated in blanket as if they were having a picnic.

_So this is where she was huh? Flirting with every damn guy and parading like a prostitute while I search heaven and hell for her!_ I thought furiously.

And when I saw a guy was going to touch her behind, that's when I've had it!

I walked towards them with anger evident in my eyes as grasses under my feet burned into crisps.

I saw the shock register in her face and in the guy's faces too as they scrambled to their feet and then broke into a run.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" She said annoyed as she stood up, obviously disappointed I ruined her little party.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mikan." I spitted out.

"Duh! I was talking to my friends." She pointed out like I was some kind of idiot. "And I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

My anger blinded me as I pushed her into a nearby tree; almost hurting her.

"What the fuck were you doing?" I asked angrily as I shook her in the shoulders.

I saw a flash of fear in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared and was replaced with a fierce glare.

"I'm not doing anything." She shot back as she tried to remove my hands from her shoulders.

"I'm not blind, Mikan." I said coldly before I walked away.

--

To say I'm shocked would be the understatement of the year because in all my life, I've never imagined Natsume being that way especially with me.

I didn't even know why he got _that_ mad.

It hadn't slipped into my mind that he'd show some real reaction like _jealousy _for example.

Hey, I wasn't that naïve and besides, even blind people could see that's what he was feeling.

Though, truth to be told, I just wanted to show him that he's not the most important person in the world and I knew by ignoring him and talking/flirting with the other guys would do well to show that he wasn't.

And I got more than what I was hoping for.

_So what am I supposed to do now?_

And of course, no one answered back.

--

Eyes On Kay: Well, that wraps up the third chapter and yeah, this will be just a short story, five or six chapters only… And well, thanks for the reviews; I appreciate them and also hope you appreciate this quick update! Love you guys so please keep reading and reviewing!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Faked Blindness**


	4. Faked Blindness

**Faked Blindness**

The next weeks were a blur.

Time seems to pass by so quickly that I didn't even notice we were already on our final grading exams which were so hard.

And the fact that we were still not talking is another grave problem as well.

I remembered the first time we've met after the _incident_.

It was the most uncomfortable time of my life.

We, as in the group, meet once a week and pretty much have fun; talking about what happened that week and etcetera.

Unfortunately, everyone noticed the coldness between the two of us and started asking what was going on.

I didn't know what to say and I really didn't want to talk about it especially since _he_ was there so I remained silent.

But Natsume was more vocal in him not wanting to talk about it.

"It's nothing important so just leave it." He said coldly.

And after that, nobody ever bothered to ask again.

So as a result, weeks have already passed and we're not even close to having a conversation or even any kind of contact.

Don't blame me for this though, I did try to strike up a conversation or even catch his eye countless of times but it was just no use.

If he even saw me going to his direction, he simply left and that same goes with the eye catching thing or the others that I have tried but will not mention because it led to very embarrassing moments.

I put my head in my hands.

I didn't know what else to do.

I hate fighting with Natsume, and in the years I've known him, this is the longest fight I've ever had with him.

Oh how I wish I could turn back time and just kept my big mouth shut.

And yes, I know you all figured it out; when I said I was quitting, it was just _temporary_ not forever.

Because honestly, I can't seem to keep myself from Natsume that long as hard as I try…

A couple of knocks then suddenly diverted me from my thoughts which were a welcome distraction.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see Hotaru, my cold-hearted best friend.

"Oh hi, Hotaru-chan," I said, still shocked because ever since I came into this academy, she never went to my room until now anyway. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see-"

"Shut up." Hotaru simply said.

"Uh-oh okay…" I said dejectedly.

Some things just never change.

"So this is your room," She said as she quietly observed my room which was not really in its best shape. "It was messier than I've expected."

I sweat dropped.

_Did she come here just to insult me?_

My question was answered when she spoke again.

"Hmm… so how are you and Natsume?" Hotaru asked as she looked questioningly at me.

It took a few moments to register what she had asked.

_So that was her purpose here hmmm?_

"We've been better." I quietly said not looking at her in the eyes.

"You're still really bad at lying, Mikan." Hotaru said softly. "Tell me what happened."

I nodded and we took a seat on the bed.

I told her everything, from the haunted house, trying to find his weakness and so on and so forth.

I didn't look at her at all when I was telling her the story because I was trying hard not to cry and it was difficult enough keeping my voice from cracking.

When I finished the story, Hotaru still didn't spoke even if a few minutes have passed.

And after a few minutes more, I wanted to ask what I should do.

"Hota-" But before I could've even finished saying her name, she suddenly fired her _baka_ gun at me that sent me hurling towards the wall.

"And that's for making a fool of yourself and also Natsume." Hotaru said callously.

I rubbed my head and glared at Hotaru.

"Hey! Why are you even defending that jerk? I'm supposed to be your best friend." I asked heatedly.

"It's because he's hurting too, idiot." Hotaru simply said and then left without another word.

I was struck speechless.

I know Hotaru was a very observant girl but Natsume was also very good at hiding his feelings. Besides, one time when somehow I knew that Natsume was not feeling well, I asked Hotaru, since she was the most observant of the group, whether or not there was something wrong with Natsume and she said none, but then a few hours later when I was walking around the woods, I found Natsume unconscious on the ground and I found out that he had a very high fever.

And now that Hotaru said that, it must have been very obvious.

Oh now, I feel guilty as hell.

_So what should I do?_ I asked myself, dumbfounded. _Clearly, Hotaru stopped by to knock some sense into me since she can't actually do that to Natsume._

I lied on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

It was already night time and only a few minutes were left for the visiting hours.

_Visiting hours,_

Then a great idea dawned on me and a smile appeared on my face.

_I should go and visit him._

My smile turned into a frown when I realized it would be so hard to get into his room since he had a special star and there weren't really that much time left for the visiting hours.

I quickly tried to think of an answer to my problem.

_Hotaru and the socks that she invented, _I thought happily.

I knew that would come handy again one day.

I hastily searched through one of my drawers were all of her inventions where and found the socks looking as good as ever.

I hurriedly put on the socks and immediately went to where Natsume's room was.

It was quite hard in getting to his room but thankfully, I haven't gotten caught and plus the fact that me and my other friends used to go there all the time since that was the best room with all the royalty in it.

I stared at door, contemplating if I should've been here in the first place but then again all my hardships in getting here would be put to waste so it's now or never.

I sighed deeply, trying to get my heart to stop beating so damn fast.

I knocked.

There was no answer.

_Maybe he was out? Nah…_

I knocked again…

And again…

And again…

I was starting to lose hope and quite pissed off when suddenly the door opened.

And it revealed Natsume Hyuuga, the one man I wanted to see.

"Uh, Nat-" But before I can even finished saying his name, the door slammed in my face.

_What's it with people not wanting me to say their names?_ I thought annoyed.

I knocked more loudly this time but still careful not to attract any attention.

"Open the damn door, Natsume." I said angrily.

No answer.

Okay, I shouldn't have sworn but I was really getting angry at him.

I knocked again.

"I'm not going to go away until you let me in and hear me out. You're not going to get any sleep because I'll keep banging on your door and you're conscience will bother you because you are letting me stay outside your freakin' door all cold and uncomfortable." I warned him.

After a few moments, the door opened revealing a very grumpy Natsume.

"Fine," He said then proceeded to his desk.

I beamed.

I finally got in.

--

I was shocked to say the least when I heard a knock on my door and opened it to reveal the one woman I didn't want to see.

Of course, I slammed the door in her face.

What do you expect? I'd welcome her with open arms. Duh!

After what had happened and that little slip I did, I never wanted to have a conversation with her ever again.

She had seen a side of me that I never wanted anyone else to see.

And that's also the reason why I have done everything in my power to avoid her but clearly I failed since she was here in my room, sitting on my bed apparently.

But then if I can't avoid her, I might as well ignore her.

And so that's what I've been doing for the past hours; ignoring her.

On the first hour, she tried talking to me but gave up after 30 minutes of not receiving any kind of responses.

On the second hour, she walked over to me and then grabbed my hand to stop me from writing down notes since I was studying for the upcoming final exam; well trying to anyway. I glared at her and removed her hand on mine, then pushed her lightly to the bed.

She didn't try anything for quite awhile after that.

On the third hour, she finally had it and made me faced her since my chair can be turned around effortlessly.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked fiercely.

It seems that a lot of people are asking that to me now.

"You." I simply replied. _Duh! Wasn't that already obvious?_

I saw her face go red and muttered something incoherently before she started speaking to me again.

"You are one impossible jerk!" She said angrily. "I came here all the way to just patch things up with you and you just ignore me."

"Then that simply means I don't want to patch things up." I said coldly before I turned my chair around. "Just leave, Sakura." I added.

I didn't hear the door open and closed so I assumed she was still there.

_She's one persistent girl…_

On the fourth hour, she tried another kind of tactic and this tactic is definitely the hardest to ignore or so I thought anyway.

I was concentrating in my studying but truthfully, in the past hours, not one thing has even entered my mind and the turning of the pages was just for display.

Then suddenly I felt something on my side.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

I looked at my side and saw Mikan sitting on the floor.

She was trying to tickle me.

I tried to ignore her.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

But the poking was getting faster and faster and it was taking all my self-control not to laugh.

_Must. Not. Laugh._ I thought firmly.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

And when I was a few centimeters from laughing like crazy, I decided to grab her hands and glared at her so intensely that; that alone made her backed away.

_Thank god! _I thought appreciatively.

I had a few minutes of silence when she finally decided to try and get me talk to her.

I was still trying to study when I heard my name being called in the most syrupy voice ever.

"Oh… Nat-su-me…" She said oh-so sweetly and then I felt something hit my shoulder.

Her shirt...

And then…

Her bra…

I froze.

_Oh no, she did not…_

--

**Eyes On Kay: **Okay, don't kill me for the cliffy, every story needs it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys, and yes, I will update as fast as I can! Promise! Plus this is actually the longest chapter in this story so you can't be mad at me…hehehe…PEACE!

P.S. This will not be a LEMON! I simply just don't write it.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Foolishness**


	5. Foolishness

**Foolishness**

"Nat-su-me…" she called out ever so sweetly.

_Must. Not. Look. Back. Must. Not. Look. Back. _I thought over and over again and tried to concentrate on the image of a volcano in my textbook.

I was helplessly fighting the urge to look at the more _interesting_ image but was close to failing to no avail.

Besides, it was so hard when you have a half-naked girl in your bed calling out to you in the most sugary voice you've heard in your life that's just begging to-

I shook my head as another bead of sweat hit my notes.

_Focus Natsume._ _Focus. You must not let her defeat you. _I told myself as I tried to read the textbook that I should've been finished studying ages ago. _Fire is one of the four basic elements. Controlling fire can be very dangerous and can be very hard but not as hard as ignoring a half-naked girl in your b-_

I gripped the book tightly in my hands.

_I must CONCENTRATE._

"Nat-su-me… can't we talk now?" I heard her speak again.

_I must not let my hormones get the best of me. _I said to myself fiercely as I filled my mind with information about fire controlling.

But all was lost when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I stiffened.

Suddenly, fire controlling was the last thing in my mind.

--

"Oh…Nat-su-me…" I called out in a sing song voice.

I saw a bead of sweat hit Natsume's notes.

I grinned evilly.

I finally caught his attention.

_Bwahahahahaha…_

It had taken a lot of concentrating to be able to think about what my next tactic was and since all others failed; I knew this was the only one that could work. Natsume was a guy and _cannot_ and _will not_ resist a half-naked girl on his bed because that's just like breaking the rules of masculinity.

"Nat-su-me…" I called out again in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Another bead of sweat hit Natsume's notes.

I resisted cackling evilly.

I wasn't really half-naked because I always wear two tops since it gets very cold at night in the Alice Academy but of course, he didn't know that so I took advantage.

"Nat-su-me… can't we talk now?" I asked still in sweet voice mode.

_There was no way he could resist me now. _I concluded happily.

But after a few minutes, there was still no answer.

A few more minutes passed by but no responses were heard or even seen.

_Oh my god!_ I thought as my eyes widened.

There can only be one reason why he's not responding to me in anyway.

My head dropped as the realization hit me full force.

_Natsume's gay!_

I smacked myself in the head.

_No, he can't be gay, it's just not him._ I told myself as I fiercely shook my head. _And besides, he acted jealous! That must count for something, right?_

_So now that I have some proof he's not gay, what am I supposed to do?__I've tried everything to make him notice me but he's just hell bent on ignoring me._ I thought grimly.

But then when all hope was lost, another great idea dawned on me.

I smiled gleefully.

--

_I couldn't move._

Time seemed to stop between us and I seem to have lost the use of mobility.

I feel her going nearer till I felt her breath near my ear.

I gulped.

_This cannot be happening…_

"Why do you keep on ignoring me?" She asked in a feigned hurt voice.

_I couldn't speak. _

And my ability to talk seems to vanish as well.

"Answer me, Natsume… Or am I supposed to force it out of you?" She whispered seductively.

I was sweating nonstop now.

_She's half-naked…half-naked…half-naked…_

And that seems to be the only thing in my mind at the moment

"Why can't you say anything? Cat got your tongue?" she asked arrogantly as I felt her move away from me, thankfully.

It took me a few moments but I finally managed to say something.

"I-I don't know…" I stammered and quickly wished I haven't said anything anyway.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Mikan said but I knew she heard that by the tone of her voice. "Could you look at me when I'm talking to you? I hate talking to your back."

_Wh-what?_ I thought, not really registering what she said.

I felt her hand again on the chair and with one quick motion turned me around.

And I saw…her, still dressed in black spaghetti and smirking at me.

My jaw dropped.

_She was still dressed… still dressed…_ I thought to myself as I realized she have been fooling me all along.

My sudden shock turned into anger.

_The one thing I hate most…_

I stood up and glared at her viciously.

"Get out." I said coldly.

_Is making me look like a fool…_

Her face turned into confusion.

She still doesn't seem to register that I didn't share her sense of humor.

"Get the hell out of here, you whore." I said angrily.

Her eyes widened in surprise as unshed tears started flowing.

And then she slapped me.

"I hate you! You fucking bastard!" And with that said, she hurriedly run out of the door.

--

**Eyes On Kay: **Okay, one more chapter to go… till then… adios! Sorry for Mikan's swearing yet again but surely, after spending sometime with Natsume, you'll pick up a thing or two and besides, he called her a _whore_…Anyhow, thanks for all your reviews! It's greatly appreciated! please keep on reviewing until the last chapter! Love ya guya! tc! And yeah, I'm very sorry if I can't update this for a while, but I'll try to get the last chapter done with!

**NEXT CHAPTER: My Achilles' Heel**


	6. My Achilles' Heel

**My Achilles' heel**

I was crying.

I was crying my eyes out.

It didn't even occur to me how I reached my room so fast. But then again, when that word left Natsume's mouth, all I wanted was to get out of there. I didn't even care if someone saw me or if I touched a trigger that sent all the teachers swarming the hallways in seconds.

_Get the hell out of here, you whore._

Those words just kept repeating in my head over and over again as if it wasn't enough that I heard it one time from the one man I least expect it from.

_I should really stop crying._ I told myself but it still fell on deaf ears.

My pillow was already wet and I was sure some hours had already passed since I started.

I won't even be coming to school tomorrow.

Who would? With my eyes surely swollen and beet red, Hotaru will surely know who caused this and won't be at all happy. Hotaru cares for me deep, deep down and even if she is very violent towards me, she wouldn't take it lightly if someone hurt me other than her. For Hotaru, love really does hurts but I would still gladly be the receiving end of it.

I breathed deeply at least Hotaru got me out of my current state even for only a moment.

But my tears started flowing nonstop once again as I heard the voice of the person that made me use much of my tears glands and I think even my saliva glands as well and called out to me with the least manners ever.

"Oi polka-dotted panty girl…"

--

I sighed heavily as I looked at the ceiling for the hundredth or was it thousandth times already? Well, it really doesn't matter because what matters most is my current predicament.

You see, I _can't_ sleep.

No matter how hard I tried for the past couple of hours, I just couldn't.

I knew the reason.

It was because of one stupid girl who decided to _quit_ my life only to come a day later and made me go through hell.

At least, even after all the killings I've done, I still can sleep very well at night; given a few nightmares here and there.

And yes, there maybe times I can't sleep but usually after an hour or so, I would since well, I was pretty used to it anyway.

But this is just ridiculous! I didn't even kill her or harm her in anyway possible.

Oh wait, I did hurt her heart but I was used to breaking hearts all the time.

_Except hers, _the very freaky voice said as it once again popped in my head.

I growled frustratingly.

_What do you know?_

_A lot of things actually,_ the voice in my head paused for a moment before continuing. _For one, you are not going to get any sleep until you apologize to her, and secondly, you're going to drag yourself to her room after less than five minutes of talking to me AKA the freaky voice in your head._

I honestly wanted to kill that freaky voice in my head.

_You're damn lucky you don't have any physical form. _I thought, infuriatingly.

_I know._ The freaky voice said smugly. _So now go to her and make things less wrong._

_Aren't you suppose to say make things right? _I though, confused.

_Well, _The voice started. _I have a feeling you can't make things right so I have to settle for the next best._

_I swear in heaven or hell that when I die, _I thought furiously even though it was next to impossible. _I'm going to find and torture you to pieces._

_Whatever you say, Natsume. _The voice said and I could swear if he had eyes, he would be rolling them by now. _Now get your sorry ass moving before it's too late! And don't forget her shirt and bra! _The voice reminded.

I blushed hotly as I stared at my desk where her clothes were placed.

I walked towards my desk and gulping inwardly, placed her bra inside her shirt.

I began my dreaded walk to her room without any difficulties since I gave the freaky voice in my head the much deserved silent treatment. I was very careful in walking since if I ever set foot on any of the laser-like alarms, I would be in big trouble and I really didn't need to be in big trouble right now. I was already in one.

I finally reached Mikan's room and saw the door was partially open.

My guilt tripled as I heard her muffled cries.

I suddenly wanted to fight Anti-Alice organizations for the rest of my life which I probably would than deal with this right now.

But I finally found my courage as I heard her cries died down and so, as a guy, I was very uncomfortable when women cry and I did what any normal guy would do in a situation like this or so that's what I think.

"Oi polka-dotted panty girl…" I called out.

I cringe as I heard her cry once again.

That wasn't what I expected.

I wanted her to be angry.

It was so much easier to handle her if she was angry.

But even after a few moments, she was still crying and it was already annoying me to hell and fact, making me guiltier by the minute too.

I sat down next to her and reluctantly touched her but I regretted it the moment I did.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU INSOLENT, INSENSITIVE PIG HEADED JERK!" She shouted so loudly that I was sure I would be half-deaf or already deaf when I get out of her room.

I glared at her just as furiously.

"WHAT? I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOU EVEN IF GOD HIMSELF COMMANDED IT!"

"YOU JUST DID, MORON!" She pointed out angrily as she sat up, brushing the tears away and matched my glare.

Even if she was right about that one, my glare never wavered.

It was after a few moments of wanted silence when I decided to speak again.

"I don't even know why I even bothered coming here." I muttered crossly as I stood up. "This is a clear mistake."

I turned to leave but her voiced stopped me.

"Why?" she asked softly but then it got colder. "Did you grow a conscience?"

I turned around and look irately at her.

"For a person who's supposed to be nice, you have a good way of showing it." I shot back.

She ignored my insult as her eyes started to water again.

I was not to be blamed for murder if I ever saw the voice in my head.

"Why do you keep on playing with my feelings, Natsume?" her voice started to crack. "I can't stand this anymore. One minute you're cold and the next you're hot, make up your mind already!"

I stared at her, shocked.

"I-I never played with your feelings." I stuttered.

She looked at me with eyes still brimming with tears and then let out an almost cruel laugh.

"Really? Could've fooled me." She said sarcastically as she started brushing away the tears again.

My anger once again got the better of me.

Here I was apologizing, or trying to do it anyway and all she was doing was have some kind of crazy mood swings and laugh at me.

"I don't know what's up with you," I said harshly as my eyes turned cold. "But I take back what I said. (Translation: that's the closest thing you'll ever get to an apology)."

She seemed shocked but I didn't even want to care.

I just want get out of here.

And so that's what I did, or tried to anyway, when once again Mikan stopped me, turned me around and hugged me.

I was too stunned to speak.

"I knew hic you cahicred for me ehicven a little bit." She said, barely understandable through hiccups. "I'm so sohicrry for all the things I hic have done."

I was still not doing anything when I felt my shirt become wet.

I flinched.

"Oh for the love of God woman! Would you stop crying?" I asked, very irritated. "And get rid of your damn mood swings!"

I heard her laugh a little before she pulled me to the bed and we sat down there.

She laid her head on my shoulder which made me blush a good shade of red.

"You know Natsume, even though you're a cold, insolent, stupid, pig-"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Haven't we already established that before?" I cut her off.

She laugh lightly again.

"Err sorry about that, it's just that I have proven once again that you're still a good person, deep, deep, deep, down." She said, giving emphasis to the word 'deep'.

"You don't have to go that deep." I muttered in annoyance. "This was your entire fault anyway."

"What? This is so not my fault!" She said, with widened eyes as she looked at me. "It's your fault since you didn't even give us a hand on making the haunted house!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And so what? That still doesn't excuse your behavior these past few days."

She glared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Well it all began…" she started and then told me the things she had done just to get revenge on me, the way she tried to find my seemingly nonexistent weakness, the way she used my best friend and Kokoroyomi-kun to read my mind and then how it all backfired and ended in a way she never wanted nor expected. When she had finished her story-telling, she fell asleep as soon as she was done. I wasn't even given a chance to be mad on how I was manipulated but then again it was _partly_ my fault but then again there's always tomorrow.

I carefully laid her on the bed and then let myself look at her for a while. Her eyes seemed tired even if it was already closed but other than the streaks of dried tears in her face, she still looked beautiful to me. She was someone who somehow worked her way under my skin and managed to become one of the most important people in my life. This is also the reason why I always try to push her away, because I knew she had no place in the darkness I live in. I was so afraid that when she wants out, the last light in my darkness would be gone and I would be lost forever. But it was too late, she was still stubbornly here and for the first time in my life, I was glad she didn't leave.

I let a smile appear on my face and kissed her sleeping like a rock figure lightly on the forehead.

"Silly girl," I whispered, shaking my head when I remembered her plans in finding out my so-called weakness. "You should know that you're going to be the death of me someday."

I gaze at her sadly, knowing how true my words sounded.

_Because sooner or later, they're going to find out and they would take you away from me…_

**FIN**

--

**EyesOnKay: **Whew! Finally! My first real fic is FINISHED! I'm so happy you guys adored this story and hopefully I would be able to finish my other stories as well! Thanks yet again for all the support guys! Your reviews mean the world too me, one of the two reasons I write fics (: I love you guys so much and I really do hope you like this last chap even though it wasn't as intense as I assumed you expected it to be! I'm reserving the drama for _Choices_ coz' trust me, that has many twist and turns so stay tuned for the next chapters while _Picture Perfect_ even if it's plot seem cliché, you'll find it very diff from other stories (I hope)! Anyway, thanks again! Love ya guys! Take care always!


End file.
